


Under the stars🌌✨(lumity)

by Arya_ArtStark



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Animation, Art, Bisexuality, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Pride, Getting Together, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_ArtStark/pseuds/Arya_ArtStark
Summary: Luz y Amity se encuentran en el mercado en el día de la invocación lunar, cada una tiene su grupo y se irán por su lado, pero por diferentes razones acaban en el mismo lugar, durante una competición por lograr algo que ambas desean, Amity se empezará ha dar cuenta de que quizás esa molesta humana es más divertida e interesante de lo que pensaba...∆Créditos a Dana Terrace∆
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Bo/Skara (The Owl House), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 6





	Under the stars🌌✨(lumity)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE
> 
> Enlace del tráiler: https://youtu.be/19F3hwaDBDQ
> 
> Antes de empezar quería decir qué será una historia que avance lento, tendrá animatic, si no habéis visto el tráiler os invito a verlo ya qué os cuenta un poco de cómo será la historia, después de que terminéis de leer el primer capítulo continuará en un animatic, así que no podréis leer el segundo sin haber visto el animatic porque no entenderéis nada.
> 
> La forma de leerlo será está:
> 
> —acción—  
> (Pensamiento)  
> /Susurro/  
> N.X personaje  
> Narrador  
> Cursiva es carta, sueño etc
> 
> Lo segundo era que las fechas, los dibujos, avances, datos de la historia y muchas cosas más los estoy subiendo en mis cuentas. Os invito a echar un vistazo, y a seguirme en ellas y en está para no perderos nada!!.
> 
> Arya_ArtStark en todos los sitios, Arya en Youtube!
> 
> Lo siguiente es que sé que las relaciones entre los personajes y sus personalidades no son tan profundas y ni complejas, pero a lo largo de la historia veréis que preferí darles más vida, sobre todo a éste grupo, el de Amity, porque está narrado sede su perspectiva, así q obviamente no veremos mucho a Gus y a Willow. También se que no todos son del grupo, sobre todo Bo, pero he decidido que si y ya veréis como encaja todo y si funcionan todas como grupo.
> 
> Por último que entendáis que se tarda mucho en hacer ésto, este primer capítulo tarde casi un mes y lo mismo para el animatic del tráiler, por eso espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis entendiendo las condiciones.

# 

# Capitulo 1

**Arco: sueños y** **pesadillas**

Narrador

Amity se encontraba escribiendo en su diario, era la tarde de un domingo cualquiera en las islas hirvientes con su mítico atardecer. Había quedado con sus amigas para ir al mercado y comprar cosas para la invocación lunar. Sus amigas llegarían en cualquier momento, mientras tanto terminaría de escribir.

_Querido diario,_

_no ha pasado mucho estos días, sólo que esa humana no me deja en paz, da igual a dónde vaya, siempre está ahí, con sus amigos o con la dama búho y ese pequeño demonio ... Cambiando de tema, últimamente me siento muy mal, no sé si estaré enferma o qué, pero me siento vacía, triste, es muy incómodo, pero por ahora se me ha hecho fácil ocultarlo, no sé qué lo provoca, ni como solucionarlo, supongo que simplemente se me pasará, investigaré un poco pero dudó que sea ningún tipo de maldición ni nada, solo espero que se me pase pronto ..._

_Amity_ .

Al unísono que ella escribió su nombre, sonó el timbre de su casa, tirando ha mansión, pues los Blight eran una familia reconocida por todas las islas hirvientes. Cerró su diario y lo escondió con un hechizo en un cajón oculto ya que después de lo sucedido en la biblioteca, no volvería ha ser tan descuidada con algo tan personal y privado. Cuando terminó de guardarlo se dirigió al espejo, se retocó un poco el vestido y el pelo, miro por la ventana, algo triste he incluso melancólica, suspiro, y se acercó a la entrada de su habitación, cogió su bolso y cerró la puerta. Bajo las escaleras algo rápido, pues se había distraído demasiado y no quería hacer esperar a sus amigas.

N.Amity

Baje las escaleras rápido, en la entrada vi de reojo a mis hermanos, parecían estar hablando de algo, supongo qué ellos también irán al mercado. Se percataron de mi presencia y me llamaron, decidí ignorarlos y abrí la puerta, ellos son muy molestos y no tengo tiempo para discutir.

Amity: Hola chicas, perdón por la espera— cerré la puerta y empecé ha caminar junto a ellas—

Boscha: No pasa nada, bueno lista? Hoy será un día emocionante— me mira, pero yo estaba algo distraída— Amity ??

Amity: eeh..sisi, estaba pensando en que comprar para lo de hoy.

Skara: He oído que han traído cosas nuevas y que hay una tienda misteriosa que vende objetos y pociones mágicas —dice mientras nos enseñaba una publicación donde lo anunciaba—

Bo: Suena interesante no creen?

Cat: Yo quiero ver lo nuevo, quizás hay algo interesante que podemos comprar para la invocación lunar.

Boscha: Tienes razón, deberíamos probar algo nuevo, quizás sea divertido, no crees Amity? - añadía esperando mi respuesta—

Amity: Si, por qué no.

Al llegar empezamos a mirar los puestos y hablar de temas triviales.

Skara: Hey, la foto de penstagram, se nos olvidaba! —Decía emocionada haciendo que todas se acercarán ha mí—

Amity: Está bien chicas acérquese— dije mientras que poníamos las típicas poses y saqué la foto—

Boscha: No salgo nada mal ~, no olvides etiquetarme.

Amity: Ya ya — terminé de escribir la descripción y publique la foto—

Al momento les llegó una notificación a todas, la vieron, y volvieron ha guardar el pergamino mágico.

Narrador

Unos puestos más lejos estaban Luz y sus amigos hablando de las invocaciones lunares y de que todos harían una hoy ya que la luna se estaba alineado y los poderes celestiales solo se alinean una vez al año.

N.Luz

Willow: Ellas invitaron a todas ha su invocación lunar menos ha mí ... —dice desanimada—

Gus: Y encima publican está foto— agrega enseñándonos la publicación—

Luz: —leyendo— ¡Noche de invocación! No se admiten tontos? Que idiota! —Me cruce de brazos— (no es justo, y encima lo dicen creyéndose mucho ¡pues ya verán!)

Que tal si nosotros tamb—

Gus: ¡Miren chicas! Aquí dice que el mercado tiene cosas nuevas y que ha llegado un nuevo puesto súuuper misteriosoo ~ —decía cortando me con un tono de misterio moviendo los brazos y dedos, enseñándonos la publicación— perdón Luz que decías?

Luz: Buaaaa quiero verlo todo y ese puesto misterio hay que encontrarlo !!! —Dije súper emocionada— ah sí, decía que si queréis podemos hacer una invocación lunar nosotros, somos tres no? Seguro que lo hacemos mejor que ellas!

Willow: Por fin asistiré ha una invocación lunar !!

Gus: Al fin podre tachar eso de mí lista !! - saca su lista y tacha "hacer una invocación lunar" -

Boscha: Pero mira quien está aquí, la medio bruja, el enano y la humana, siento que no hayas sido invitada ha la invocación Willow, pero no sé admiten inútiles ni estúpidos jajaja– dijo en tono burlesco—

Amity: Mejor no gastemos nuestro tiempo en perdedores como ellos, tenemos cosas que hacer— ni siquiera nos miró, siguieron andando y se alejaron—

Luz: Que rabia, porque siempre son así ?! —Dije algo cabreada por el comportamiento de ellas—

Willow: —se empieza a enfadar y hace emerger unas raíces del suelo—

Luz: —golpeó una de las raíces para que las entierre de nuevo— Cálmate Willow, nosotros haremos la mejor fiesta que islas hirvientes haya visto !, vamos a ver que cosas nuevas tiene el mercado.

Gus: ¡Si, vamos! 

Fuimos entrando por el mercado en dirección contraria a ellas para no tener más problemas.

N.Amity

Estuvimos mirando los diferentes puestos, las chicas hacían bromas, a veces se paraban para observar algún puesto en concreto, compraban algo de comida, algún amuleto y ese tipo de cosas. Yo estaba concentrada mirando un puesto de objetos mágicos.

Boscha: BUUU !!! - poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y gritando—

Amity: Aaaaaaa !! - me erice como un gato—

Boscha: JAJAJAJAJAJ que cara has puesto jajajaj NooOoOo jajaja me puede lo siento lo siento— ponía sus manos en su vientre por el dolor que provocaba la risa—

Amity: —me puse súper roja entre la verguenza y el enfado— uff casi me ahogo ..— dije calmando mis respiración poniendo una mano en mi pecho— / Pero que te pasa !? medio mercado nos está mirando / - dije susurrándole un poco fuerte ya que estaba enfadada por lo que había hecho—

Boscha: Es que estás un poco apartada y te noto algo distraída.

Amity: Estoy mirando que comprar, no sé, siempre hacemos lo mismo, y nunca conseguimos animar nada muy grande ni lo hacemos muy bien —dije algo desanimada—

Boscha: Bueno, vamos a ver qué hay por aquí, a lo mejor hay algo interesante para la invocación, digo, no te lo tomes tan en serio, el punto es que nos lo pasemos bien no? Ven con nosotras y diviértete —decía para animarme—

Amity:Ya lo sé, pero igual es molestó que no podamos conseguirlo...—me quedé mirando una parte del mercado—(parece que esa es la parte nueva del mercado)—me gire a ver a las chicas—(parecen estar divirtiéndose, mejor no las molestó, iré sola, así me concentro en encontrar algo útil)

Boscha:A dónde vas?

Amity:Me voy por ahí haber si encuentro algo interesante, quédate con ellas, ya me avisas si encuentras algo, adiós— me fui alejando de mis amigas adentrándome en otra zona del mercado—

N.Luz

Estuvimos mirando por todos los puestos, tenían tantas cosas fantasiosas, unos puestos tenían espadas, escudos, arcos, mazas, y todo tipo de armas, otros tenían amuletos, pociones, varitas, libros y objetos mágicos varios. Estaba tan emocionada que me tiraría horas mirando un mismo puesto, Willow y Gus tenían que arrastrarme al siguiente porque no avanzaba.

Luz:Aaaaaaah!! Mirar esta espadaa!—dije sosteniéndola y adoptando una pose de combate—

Willow:—corriendo me quita la espalda y la deja en su sitio— Lo siento, es que es muy descuidada.

Vendedor:—no dijo nada, solo nos miró de manera amenazante—

Nos alejamos de allí pero chocamos con alguien.

Luz: huy perdo... —no terminé la frase, quede inmóvil mirando cada vez más arriba hasta llegar por fin ha su cabeza—

Era un hombre enrome, súper musculoso y aterradoramente amenazante.

Señor:Como osais molestarme mocosos, ahora veréis!!— empezó ha perseguirnos sacando una espada que tenía enfundada en su espalda—

Luz/Willow/Gus: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!—

empezamos ha correr por nuestras vidas—

Corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos hasta que llegamos al final de la calle que se dividía en 2. Willow y Gus fueron por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, creo que el suyo se dirige al centro del mercado, así que estarán más seguros, pero el mío no se ha dónde se dirige. Pare unos segundos para descansar.

Luz:—exaltando aire, en una posición de cansancio apoyando mis manos en las rodillas y algo encorvada— bu-bueno creo que ya se fue...

Pero escuché algo que me erizó la piel y me hizo rezarle piedad a 15 dioses diferentes.

Me giré despacio como en las películas de terror, deseando que no sea verdad que le tienes detrás y que estás a punto de morir... Ahí estaba, mirando casi con sed de sangre, pero no entiendo el por qué, yo solo me choque con el, no es para tanto, y porque nadie hace nada? Acaso por qué sea humana no importa que me mate??

Señor:— levanta la espalda para atacarme—AAAAA!!

Cerré los ojos pero escuché algo que me hizo abrirlos al instante.

Guardia1:Lo tenemos señor!— conjuraba un hechizo de retención—

Guardia2: Quedas detenido por consumo de drogas para aumentar poder, fuera y tamaño, por atentar contra la vida de 3 adolescentes y por alterar el orden público y provocar el pánico.—conjuraba un hechizo con el que invocaba un pergamino con las leyes, e hizo otro que parecía revertir el efectivo de los estupefacientes—

Señor:AAAAAAAA!!!— parecía que sufría por el hechizo y las drogas—

Guardia3:Adentro!! — lo esposaban y metían en una especie de furgón monstruoso con dientes y ojos—

Guardia1:—se me acerca y se agacha ya que yo aún estaba en el suelo—estás bien?, te ha hecho daño??

Luz:Eeeh Sisi muchas gracias en serio, no me ha hecho nada, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós!!—salí corriendo ya que me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando las orejas y no quería que pasara lo mismo que el día el el que llegue—

Corrí no muy rápido por el cansancio de la anterior persecución en la misma dirección. En seguida dejé de correr pues el guardia se subió al furgón y no me siguió. Todo esto parecía algo nuevo, no llevó mucho tiempo aquí, pero por la tienda de Eda más o menos se cuáles habían, pero está calle no me suena de nada...

N.Amity

Las tiendas cada vez parecían más y más espeluznantes, hice un hechizo de ilusión de una capucha para ocultar mi identidad ya que parecía un lugar bastante turbio.

Amity:/dónde estoy../— mire ha todos los lugares— 

Reconocí ha alguien aunque me costó porque también lleva capucha, creo que era la dama búho, parecía negociar con alguien bastante pequeño, parece un..cerdo? Mirando a mi alrededor creo que puedo confirmar que estoy en el mercado negro, pero cómo? No se supone que estaba en el mercado normal? Bueno, lo principal ahora mismo es salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Empeze ha tomar un ritmo más rápido, esquive a todas las personas, y después de mucho andar llegue ha otra parte, de nuevo animada, no parecía el mercado negro, me quité la capucha y observé los diferentes puestos, estos si me llamaban más la atención. Entre tanto anuncio, puesto y barullo, me llamó la atención un puesto en concreto, no tenía muchos objetos, pero parecían místicos y poderosos, me acerque y observé lo que ofrecía, pase la mano sin llegar ha tocar los objetos hasta que vi una especie de botella alargada con muchos decorados en el cristal, pero no era muy grande, más o menos como la palma de una mano, tenía un algo especial, su líquido era color rojo sangre. Fui acercando mí mano poco a poco, pero al llegar al objeto choque con otra mano que hacía el mismo recorrido delicado en dirección contraria.

Amity:Perdón— me giré y levanté la mirada hacía esa persona—

???:No perdóname a mi, llevó un día algo movido jeje—se giró y levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que yo, cruzamos miradas y...— Amity!?!

Amity:Luz!?!, como llegasteis aquí??(de todas las personas con las que me puedo encontrar por qué siempre ella??)

Luz:Eso mismo te pregunto a tí?

Amity:Estaba mirando los puestos y llegué aquí /pasando por un lugar muy turbio que no quiero recordar../ —dije medio susurrando recordando ese lugar espeluznante—

Luz:Pero si fuimos por lugares diferentes como es que llegamos al mismo lugar?? Bueno, da igual, la persecución de antes no me deja pensar..—dijo algo fatigada—

Amity: Persecución?? No entiendo.— dije con duda levantan una ceja y cruzandome de brazos—

Luz:Larga historia jeje, luego te cuento.— levantando un brazo y se rasca la nuca sonriendo—

Amity:Esta bien.

Vendedor:Perdón por interrumpir pero parece que os ha llamado la atención está poción,—la coje y sostiene para enseñarnosla— es la única que tengo ahora mismo ya que es muy complicada de conseguir, su función es que ayuda a que cumplas un deseo, suena algo irreal, lo sé, pero es así...

Me quedé mirándolo pensativa, no me creía su historia del todo, a pesar de sus palabras ambles, su apariencia no ayudaba mucho, era un hombre bastante viejo con muchas arrugas, ojos dorados y puntiagudos como los míos, calvo, pero con barba blanca bastante larga y desordenada, brujo, ha juzgar por sus orejas puntiagudas con piercings de expansión, que yo sepa se llama así, formando un aro por el que puedes pasar un boli por ejemplo, llevaba puesta una especie de túnica negra con capucha, pero no la llevaba puesta, sus ojos eran puntiagudos más o menos como los míos pero más incluso, y sus cejas terminaban en punta por los dos lados en direcciones contrarias, su expresión tampoco venía ha cuento, era un intento de amable pero pícaro, como si escondiera algo, o por lo menos lo parecía...

Amity:Luz, podemos hablar un momento...—la miró esperándolo una respuesta, pero ella tenía una cara de felicidad y parecía tan emocionada..—(esto es exactamente lo que no quería)

Luz:Aaaah esto es genial!!! Eeeh.. bueno vale— nos alejamos un poco del puesto—

Amity: Escucha Luz, te estás emocionando demasiado y no te estás dando cuenta de que podría ser un timo— digo seriamente pare que entre en razón—

Luz:Todos decís lo mismo!!, juzgáis a las personas por su apariencia, por como son, por esas cosas es por las que nadie me quería en mi mundo, por rara..por..diferente...— se encoje de hombros y cruza un brazo para agarrar el otro—

Amity:Estoy siento precavida!!, cumple un deseo??? Enserio te vas ha creer ese cuento??— intento tocar su hombro pero se aparta—

Luz:—se recompone y me mirá— Que triste que no creas en nada...—se dirige al puesto—

Amity:—la paro— Y para que lo querés en concreto?, acaso no lo puedes conseguir esforzándote??, no es ese es el mejor camino??

Luz:Claro que me esforzaré en ser una gran bruja, pero tú puedes serlo perfectamente, además que ya lo eres, quieres más poder del que ya tienes dese que naciste?, yo soy humana, no.. no puedo hacer magia, así que si me permites voy ha hacer, por lo menos, un poco más fácil mi camino a bruja.—se dirijo de nuevo al puesto—

Amity:Yo también quiero ser una gran bruja, llegue dónde estoy con mucho esfuerzo, pero si tú quieres hacerlo más fácil, entonces yo también la quiero!—dije ya enfadada dirigiéndome al puesto—

Narrador

Luz lo tendría muy fácil si no hubiese dicho esas palabras, quizás no dijo textualmente lo que no paraba de dar vueltas en la mente de Amity, "tu ya eres una bruja poderosa, naciste con eso no? Para que querés más poder?" no había vuelta atrás, había tocado una de sus kryptonitas, había dado de una en su orgullo, que pensaran que "ella llegó dónde está sin esfuerzo", que "había nacido con todo ese poder" eran de las cosas que más le molestaban.Ya era tarde, Amity se había encendido y ella también apostaría por la poción misteriosa.

N.Amity

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al puesto, pero parecía que atendía a otro cliente, sostenía de la misma manera que la botella con nosotras un anillo dorado, tenía un brillo mágico inexplicable. El chico parecía indeciso y el vendedor trataba de contándole la historia del anillo y sus efectos intentando convencerlo. Cuando llegamos el chico se fue con el anillo, el vendedor tenía la misma extensión de antes, un intento de amabilidad pero picardía y algo oculto tras esa sonrisa...

Vendedor: Bueno chicas ya os habéis decidido?— nos miró con algo curiosidad—

Amity/Luz:La compró!!—nos miramos desafiantes—

Luz:No que te parecía un timo, pues entonces déjame comprarla a mí!

Amity:Tengo el mismo derecho a comprarla que tú!—me cruzó de brazos—

Vendedor:Bueno veo que las dos estáis interesadas en comprarla —le miramos—, para que sea más justo, que tal si lo decidís mediante algún reto?, yo mientras esperaré a la ganadora y no venderé la pócima a nadie — nos miró esperándolo respuesta—

Luz:Un duelo de brujas de nuevo no—me mirá—

Amity:Acaso tienes miedo de perder?—me acerco a ella y la miró desafiante—

Luz: No, pero me parece injusto—se cruza de brazos también—

Amity:...Está bien, pero entonces con qué?— levantó una ceja—

N.Luz

No se me ocurre muchas cosas la verdad, pero no pienso volver ha tener una batalla, ademas ya he tenido bastante con la persecución de antes, no quiero perder la vida la verdad.

Luz:Que tallll.... —miro ha mi alrededor— (parece que por aquí hay algunos puestos con juegos, podríamos probar con eso)—la miró de nuevo— si jugamos a algunos juegos que hay por aquí?

Amity: Resolverlo con juegos? Que infantil..pero está bien, acepto!—se acerca más a mí y me mira desafiante—

Luz:Vale entonces—pongo las manos en mis caderas adoptando una pose segura— jugaremos a tres juegos y quién más puntos tenga comprará la pócima.

Amity:Y cuáles serán?— mira hacia los juegos y yo me giro para mirarlos también—

Luz:humm..— pongo mi mano en la barbilla—

Amity:Si tu decides como, yo decidiré cuales— se queda mirando pensativa ha los puestos de juegos—

Luz:Está bien, decide tú, pero no te pases que yo no los conozco—le miró haciendo puchero—

Amity:—me mira y desvía la mirada —...está bien.

N.Amity

No quiero perder mucho tiempo, además de que le voy ha ganar en cualquiera. No hay muchos puestos de diversión porque la feria es en unas semanas. Bueno con el tema de los puestos creo que podríamos probar con estos tres.

Amity:El primero será en es- 

Luz:—me da la mano y empieza ha correr— mira ese puesto aaaah que guay!!!!

Amity:Que haces me voy ha caer!!!—casi que ella me arrastraba corriendo hasta llegar al puesto—

Por unos momentos la mire, estaba muy emocionada y alegre, pero por qué? estos puestos no tienen nada especial ni son muy divertidos.

Luz: mira este se parece a uno de mi mundo!!— miraba emocionada una máquina arcade— —me mira— podemos podemos podemooos!!!— junta las manos y me mira con cara de cachorrito—

Amity:—desvío la mirada— ...Está bien,—la miró de nuevo— pero gastaremos los tres juegos en tres partidas, así terminamos antes.

Luz:Está bien, y como se juega aquí?—parecía bastante intrigada—

Amity:pues pones una moneda y juegas—dije sin interés—

Luz: bueno doy por hecho que será igual que en mi mundo...—pone una mano en su barbilla—

N.Luz

En el momento en el que vi esa versión monstruosa de una máquina arcade no puede resistirme a querer jugarla, los demás juegos parecían demasiado complicados y este si sabía cómo se jugaba. No parecía haber nadie, supongo que ha pocas personas les interesaba jugar. Tenía un color rojo oscuro con dientes y ojos alrededor de la máquina, los botones eran ojos y los joysticks eran huesos con un ojo al final, tenía una especie de boca con dientes en la parte de abajo donde supuestamente metes la moneda.

Luz:Estás lista para morder el polvo ?—dije segura con una mirada desafiante—

Amity:Ya quisieras — sonríe y hecha la moneda—

-Primera ronda-

N.Amity

Me senté a la derecha de Luz y pusimos las manos en los botones y joystick.

Luz:Wow hay un montón de personajes interesantes!—decía mientas miraba embobada la pantalla—

Amity:—la miró—.....— vuelvo ha mirar mi pantalla— supongo...

Luz: Molaría que estuvieran Azuta y Hecate no crees jeje—me mira sonriente—

Amity: Sería mucho más divertido.— empiezo ha mirar los diferentes personajes—

Pase como trescientas vueltas hasta que encontré un personaje que me llamo la atención. Era una chica de pelo corto como el mío y de color marrón también, sus ojos claros y su ropa oscura, de personalidad parecía ser como la mía, su poder principal era crear llamas de fuego. Mire hacia Luz para ver si ya había escogido personaje, dió muchas vueltas, pero paró de repente en una chica de pelo largo de color marrón claro y efectos dorados, ojos miel, y ropa de colores cálidos, de personalidad alegré y energética, su poder principal era crear bolas de energía amarillas como las de luz pero estas obviamente hacían daño.

Amity: Parece que al final sí tendremos un duelo de brujas—dije sonriendo mientras seguía mirando la pantalla—

Luz:Jajaja, si, tienes razón, pero en este no peligra mi vida jeje.

Amity:Bueno si practicarás más llegarías ha mi nivel.

Luz:Zhi plaztikaras mahz llegarihaz ha mi nivhelz —haciendo gestos graciosos—

Amity:Ja Ja que graciosa —dije algo molesta por la broma de Luz —

Luz: Bueno que esto ya empieza—mira atenta la pantalla—

Amity:Terminemos de una vez—concluí volviendo a mirar la pantalla—

La escena empezaba con el personaje de Luz saliendo por la izquierda rodeada de sus amigas y la mía sola por la derecha, la de Luz se percata de la presencia de la mía y sus amigas se alejan despidiendose, después de eso empieza la partida adoptando posiciones de combate. Antes de poder hacer nada, Luz le dio ha los botones a lazar haciendo que su personaje hipnotice al mío.

Amity:Tch!— chasquee la lengua molesta por este comienzo—

Mientras que estaba bajo los efectos de su ataque, Luz empezó de nuevo a darle a los botones a lazar, dejando claro que era una machaca-botones sin ninguna duda. Como ella no tenía una técnica concreta, se me hacía imposible predecir sus movimientos, así que perdí mucha vida, pero parecía que mi personaje no era lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir contra el suyo, de todos modos ya estaba elegidos y no podíamos cambiarlos en ninguna ronda. Al final perdí por culpa de Luz, no puede jugar normal?

-Fin de la primera ronda-

Amity:0 Luz:1

Luz:Siiiii —decía eufórica y sonriente—

Amity:Puedes jugar bien?!—algo molesta—

Luz:—me mira—Te molesta que mis técnicas milenarias sean superiores a las tuyas~?—decía en un tono juguetón—

Amity:Cállate!—le pego un pequeño codazo—

Luz:jajaja, al final te has animado eh?—ríe—

Amity:Pero porque te he dejado ganar!—miro a otro lado—

Luz: Ya ya —sin creérselo—

Amity:hum!— me cruzo de brazos—

Luz:jajaja, bueno ya—reía un poco por lo bajo—

Amity:—miro la pantalla de nuevo—

-Segunda ronda-

N.Luz

Seguí riéndome un poco por el comportamiento infantil de Amity, es imposible tomarla en serio si hace esos gestos y ruidos jajaja. La partida continuo y estuvo un poco más difícil que la anterior, siento como que su personaje es más fuerte que el mío, es verdad que no me sé los controles, así que pruebo haber que es lo que sale. Me giré por un momento y ella tenía una cara de concertación tan graciosa que no pude evitar reírme.

Luz:jajajamh— intentó contener la risa—

Amity:Qué?!—me mira de reojo—

Luz:Es que pones una cara tan graciosa cuando te concentras jeje.

Amity:No me distraigas! —frunce el ceño—

Luz:Pero si no he hecho nada —río—

Amity:—hace un hecho de paralización—

Luz: Ey! a que viene ésto?, no es justo—tenía las manos paralizadas con un aura azul—

Amity:—sonríe victoriosa—

Luz:Deshaz esto! qu-que estás haciendo?, no no! eso no vale!

Amity: —empieza ha atacar a mí personaje sin que pueda hacer nada—

La vida de mi personaje iba bajando mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar, intentaba zafarme de la parálisis moviéndome de un lado ha otro he inciso pataleando, pero era inútil, hasta que se deshizo ya que ella estaba demasiado concentrada como para controlar el hechizo. Rápidamente cogí los mandos y le volví a dar a los botones al azar, mi personaje formó una bola de luz tan grande que cuándo la lanzó ha el suyo, iluminó toda la pantalla haciendo que Amity no pudiera ver nada, dándome ahora la ventaja a mí.

Amity:Eso no vale, no veo nada!

Luz: Tú empezaste~ —dije victoriosa tomando venganza—

Intente golpearla todo lo que pude, pero el destello de su pantalla iba desapareciendo rápidamente. No me quedaba mucha vida, ella me hirió mucho cuando estaba paralizada, conseguí que su vida bajará ha la mitad, pero para cuando me pude dar cuenta, Amity había retomando la partida matándome con un golpe crítico.

-Fin de la segunda partida-

Amity:1 Luz:1

Luz:Has ganado haciendo trampas, luego soy yo la que no sabe jugar—dije algo risueña—

Amity: Tú eres la que empezó jugando mal!—me mirá—

Luz:Pero eso no es hacer trampas, bueno, da igual...

Amity:Tú personaje es más fuerte que el mío no?— parecía intrigada por la existencia de una diferencia de nivel—

Luz:Que va, es el tuyo el que es más fuerte— quedamos mirándonos con esa duda reflejada en nuestras caras—

Amity:Ey, ya empieza la última partida!—mira de nuevo ha la pantalla—

Luz:joo estaba siendo divertido— dije entristecida—

Amity:si..—muestra una pequeña sonrisa mezcla con tristeza—

-Tercera ronda-

Narrador

Las dos chicas se concentraron inmediatamente en la partida, o eso parecía, pues la peliverde tenía la cabeza en otro lado, dando ventaja a Luz para quitarle bastante vida, en seguida se volvió ha concretar y volvieron ha combatir justamente. A medida que la partida avanzaba las jóvenes rieron, se divirtieron e hicieron bromas, sobre todo por parte de luz, pero se dejaron de tonterías cuando se percataron de que la partida estaría ha puto de terminan teniendo las dos casi 1 punto de vida, cruzaron miradas por unas milésimas de manera desafiante y atacaron ha la vez, cuando los puños de los dos personajes chocaron, un destello iluminó de manera instantánea las pantallas, haciendo que se tapáran la cara por impulso, cuando se destaparon vieron que las chicas estaban en el suelo casi K.O. pero se dieron cuenta de que se estaban.. riendo?

-Fin de la tercera partida-

Amity:1 Luz:1

Luz:Que..que ha pasado?— levanta una ceja—

Amity:Ha sido.. empate?— miraba con duda la pantalla— y ahora como lo resolvemos ??

Luz:No sé, pero ha sido SÚPER ÉPICO!! como un FUIUMM y un FUAHA y un AAARHHH!!!— haciendo gestos imitando la escena—

Amity:Jajaja —se le escapa la risa haciendo que luz la mirará algo sorprendida—

Las dos ríen hasta que aparece el silencio en escena y se quedan mirando la una a la otra.

Amity:...

Luz:......—mira hacía el camino de vuelta ha la tienda misteriosa, sonríe y vuelve ha mirar ha Amity—

Amity:Qué? —algo incómoda por la situación y la repentina sonrisa por parte de la contraria—

Luz: Ya se cómo resolverlo.

Amity: Cómo? —algo intrigada—

Luz:—La mirá de manera pícara—....UNACARRERAHASTALATIEDAAAA!!—gritaba mientras corría lo más rápido posible—

Amity: EY!, Eso no vale!!! —empieza ha correr detrás de la contraria—

En la carrera rieron bastante, sobre todo en la parte donde luz se giró ha burlarse de que la peliverde iba segunda y al no mirar hacia delante choco contra una persona.

Amity:Quién ríe último ríen mejor~ —siguió corriendo—

Luz: Ah sí? Ya verás! — sonriendo se recompone rápido y sale de vuelta ha la carrera—

Estaban una al lado de la otra dando todo de sí, quedaban solo unos metros para llegar al puesto y...

N.Amity

Amity:Si! —afirmaba victoriosa—

Luz: hah-hah- —respiraba con dificultad fatigada y agachada por el cansancio—

Amity:Estás bien? Quizás no ha sido buena idea venir corriendo —me acerco para comprobar su estado—

Luz:Si si, estoy bien, es que ya son muchas carreras en apenas unas horas jeje— sonríe algo cansada—

Amity:Está bien, vamos al puesto—nos acercaremos—

Vendedor: Y bien?, quién es la afortunada?— preguntaba algo intrigado—

Amity:—me giro a ver a Luz —Estás segura de que no la quieres, quiero decir, tú la necesitas más que yo y no sé..—un poco arremetida—

Luz:No tranquila, tu dijiste que el mejor camino es esforzándote no? Pues eso haré —sonríe—

Amity:Está bien —me giro de nuevo al vendedor— La compró! —dije decidida—

Vendedor: Perfecto entonces, son 10 monedas de oro.

Amity: Aquí tiene —se las doy—

Vendedor: Antes de nada toma este pergamino.—me lo entrega—

Amity:Para que es ésto?—un poco anonadada por el gesto repentino del vendedor —

Vendedor:Para que la pócima haga efecto, se debe realizar un ritual donde cinco personas se pongan en círculo cogiendo sus manos en forma de estrella, menos la persona que tomé la pócima, que la estará sosteniendo y no les dará la mano, pero los demás deben de estar en contacto con ella, cerrarán los ojos y recitaran las oraciones que aparecen al principio del pergamino, antes que la persona beba, debe de pensar en lo que más desea con todas sus fuerzas, entonces la persona tomará la pócima y caerá "dormida" por así decirlo, a continuación las personas restantes una a una besaran el pergamino, después, juntarán sus manos y harán movimiento como los del mar en calma, moviéndose lentamente de un lado ha otro sin separar las manos mientras la persona "afectada" aún está en el suelo, también es importante que no sé levanten, que nadie interrumpa el ritual, ni incumplan una de estas instrucciones en ningún momento o el efecto no será el mismo, e incluso la persona que tomo la pócima no despertara nunca del trance. Igualmente está todo bien explicado en el pergamino por si hay alguna duda, y eso sería todo. — concluye sonriendo—

Nos miramos un poco anonadadas he incluso asustadas por las consecuencias del ritual, es verdad que Luz lo parecía más, es normal porque ella no ha presenciado ningún tipo de invocación ni ritual, pero a mí me asusta un poco las consecuencias de éste si no se cumplía bien, hay peores consecuencia en otros obviamente, pero no me había arriesgado ha hacerlos, hasta ahora.

Amity:Y que le pasa a la persona mientras está en ese "trance"?—algo asustada—

Vendedor: Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma...— sonríe de nuevo con esa sonrisa de doblé cara—

Amity:Está bien...

Nos íbamos a despedir hasta que...

Vendedor:—Mira ha Luz— Y Luz, dile a Eda estás palabras; Eán to párti den eínai empsychoméno apó emás, den tha eínai poté kinoúmeno, Sin autem non vegetatur nos animari numquam...— escribía las palabras en el aire, parecía otro idioma, o más..—

El texto ponía; "Εάν το πάρτι δεν είναι εμψυχωμένο από εμάς, δεν θα είναι ποτέ κινούμενο,Sin autem non vegetatur nos animari numquam" creo que son dos idiomas diferentes pero no los reconozco... Se acercó a Luz y puso su dedo pulgar en su frente haciendo que un pequeño destello saliera se esa parte durante un momento.

Luz: que es ésto? Y como sabes mi nombre y el de Eda??— asustada por el reciente gestó del vendedor—

Vendedor:Para que no te olvides de la frase te la he grabado con un hechizo— hace una pequeña pausa— tú solo díselo y ella entenderá...— de nuevo esa sonrisa—

Luz:Está bien...—decía dudosa—

Amity:Bueno ya nos vamos gracias por todo../supongo..?/—nos alejamos del puesto—

Luz:Que raro...

Amity:Por eso te decía que no te fiáras de ese señor.—digo segura—

Luz:Entoces debo de haber sido alguna ilusión, pero juraría que le acabás de comprar esa pócima mágica—sonríe pícara por la ironía—

Amity:Ya ya ...— miró a otro lado molesta—

Luz: Mira—señala al cielo sorprendida— se nos ha hecho de noche!

Amity: Tienes razón, deberíamos volver, estarán preocupados por nosotras...— empiezo a andar de vuelta por el camino de Luz —

Luz:Hey, espérame!— corre hasta llegar ha mi lado—

Andamos durante un rato, Luz parecía bastante emocionada con cada cosa que veía, sé quedaba embobada mirando cada puesto y yo tenía que arrastrarla al siguiente, aunque era algo molestó, se me hacía un poco.. gracioso? No sé, ha mi todo esto me parece tan ordinario, pero ella lo mira como si fuese un bebé descubriendo por primera vez el mundo, es.. interesante... De repente la calle se dividía en dos, una iba a la izquierda, que Luz miraba con algo de.. miedo? Y la otra a la derecha que parecía dirigirse al centro.

Luz: Bueno mejor vamos por la derecha, creo que se dirige al centro, por aquí se fueron Willow y Gus, supongo que me estarán buscando, y tú, Amity?—me mirá—

Amity:Las chicas estaban en la otra punta, pero supongo que también estarán buscándome, con suerte cerca del centro.

Luz:Bueno, démonos prisa —dice segura—

Estábamos en la esquina a punto de cruzar hacía la derecha, pero aunque sentí como si quisiera pararla, decidí ignorarlo y nos fuimos adentrando al centro, habían puestos de dulces, niños corriendo, padres hablando de sus cosas, antorchas altas para iluminar, e incluso en una zona habían unos animadores haciendo malabares con pequeñas y medianas antorchas. Cuando nos acercamos casi al centro Luz salió corriendo.

Luz:Willow, Gus !!—los aplasta en un fuerte abrazo— 

Willow:En donde te metiste?!, estábamos muy preocupados, que pasó con el hombre ese?? Te hizo daño?? —parecía bastante preocupada—

Gus: Combatirse con él de manera épica con tus poderes de humano?!!—algo emocionado para la situación de la que hablaban—

Luz:Jajajaja, que dices, no tenemos poderes jajajaj —empezó ha reírse—

Me encontraba unos metros separada de ellos en silencio, decidí dejar de escuchar ya que no estaba incluida en la conversación. A los pocos segundos escuché unas voces gritar mi nombre haciéndome pegar un pequeño saltó por el susto.

Amity!!!— gritaban mis amigas corriendo a mi posición—

Boscha:Te he llamado varias veces, porque no contestabas??

Amity: —miro mi pergamino mágico— oh, parece que lo tenía en silencio.—lo guardo—

Skara:Pensábamos que habías muerto o algo peor...—pone cara de miedo—

Amity:Perdón perdón, pero compre algo y creo que fue en esa tienda misteriosa de la que hablabais.

Cat:Que dices?!, A ver.

Amity:Les enseño en casa.— indicando que debíamos irnos ya—

Bo:Está bien, vámonos.— empiezan a andar en dirección a mi casa—

Me quedé en el lugar, mire hacia Luz, parecía que ellos también se iban a ir, pero mientras los demás comenzaron a avanzar ella me miró también, un sentimiento inexplicable me empujó a despedirme de ella con una sonrisa, ella me miró algo extrañada, pero no duró mucho y se despidió de mi también con una sonrisa, después de eso cada una se fue por su camino. 

Cuando llegamos a mi casa subimos todas hasta mi habitación y cerré con pestillo he incluso con un hechizo.

Boscha:Eeeh... Amity??—algo asustada por mi reciente gestó—

Amity:Es para que no entren, veréis, lo que compré se hace con un ritual que no puede se interrumpido y se de quienes son los más propensos a fastidiarlo...—miro a la puerta con algo de odio— —las miró de nuevo— En este pergamino pone las instrucciones del ritual, lo que compré es una especie de pócima que cumple un deseo, y si no se cumplen bien los pasos podría incluso no despertar...—me siento en el círculo—

Boscha: Amity haciendo algo peligroso?? Esto no me lo pierdo! —se sienta de golpe—

Amity:No es eso!!, solo que me apetecía hacer algo nuevo.. —miro a otro lado—

Bo: Según esto tenemos que ser 5, perfecto, tenemos que ponernos en círculo y juntar las manos en forma de estrella menos la persona que la tomará, pero hay que estar en contacto con ella, vale, espera falta una.—nos giramos—venga, que vamos ha empezar.

Skara:Perdón, voy ya, estaba mirando penstagram—viene corriendo y se sienta—

Boscha:A ver la pócima—intrigada—

Amity:Eh..si si la tengo en el bolso—se la enseño—

Skara:Chicas, el que me gusta ya no me hace caso, intenté todo pero solo me ignora, quién hace eso?!, como puede ser así de malo?!..—sonaba deprimida— — cambiando de tema—

Boscha: Esas son malas noticias—en tono irónico—,pero vistes como le miraba ha la otra?, no puedes perder el tiempo con nadie así.

Bo:No ayudas Boscha, que pasa contigo?!—le riñe—solo fueron dos semanas, no te ofendas—intenta animarla—

Cat: Pero esto es realmente seguro? Que pasa si no despierta?, que haremos?— asustada— —regresando al tema anterior—

Amity: Escuchar!, esto va a funcionar, no sé qué tiene exactamente, pero funciona—intento convencerlas—

Boscha:Dejaros de tonterías, yo lo haré!—me coge la botella y la bebé—mdkdkddkdn— empieza a convulsionan y se tira al suelo—

Skara/Bo:Omg!

Cat:oh no!

Amity:Boscha?!—ya preocupada—

Boscha: JAJAJAJAJAJ—empieza a reírse—

Skara:Que te pasa!?!—enfadada—

Boscha:Es gracioso!—sigue riendo—

Amity:Ok, chicas, chicas, venga empezemos—intentando poner orden—

Nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones formando un círculo y una estrella, yo sostenía la botella, cerramos los ojos y empezamos a recitar la oración del ritual.

Todas:Wash away please, forget her kiss, sow never miss, freen this wish, I wish I wish I wish...

Cuando dijimos la última palabra recordé lo que me dijo el vendedor "antes que la persona beba, debe de pensar en lo que más desea con todas sus fuerzas ..." "¿que es lo que verdaderamente deseo?" me pregunte, pero era una pregunta con respuesta fácil, ser una poderosa bruja, pero sin darme cuenta ese extraño impulso me jugo una, y en vez de pensar en eso, dije algo que nunca había dicho ...

Amity: /I wish I found love ... /

Y tomé la pócima. 

Después de eso todo se volvió negro ...


End file.
